Matcha Covers
Matcha Covers is an S-rank mage, a Guild member of Fairy Tail, and a Dragon Slayer. This is her story: Background Matcha's family was poor. Because of that, they had to make clothes which they called "Hammer Twins". Matcha received a sweater because of her support. Matcha and her family started claiming lots of money after creating dozens of wonderful clothes. Personality Matcha is a bubbly and smart girl. She is sweet and polite. She cares about others a lot. Around her friend Lyon, she can be a bit awkward. She can also be shy and timid. Matcha is sometimes pessimistic in situations that involve her. She also hates how her cousin, Natsu likes dragging her into his problems. But both of them have a brother-sisterlike relationship. Appearance Matcha is sometimes called a boy. She has green short hair which she usually puts an X shaped pin into. Matcha truly wishes her hair grew because of that. She has dark peach skin and gray eyes. When Matcha is only 8 years old, she wears a brown short-sleeved top. The yellow gifted sweater her parents gave to her is unzipped. She wears light black pants and cute black sandals. Under her sweater and near her pants, she has a headband that has the symbol of the "Hammer Twins" on it. When Matcha is 12 years old, she wears a short yellow top with brown designs. The purpose of wearing this top is to cover her paper-wrapped shirt. Matcha wears black gloves to cover her Fairy Tail mark, which is on the palm of both her left hand and right hand, making her have two Fairy Tail Guild marks. The reason why she covers them up is because people keep saying that if your Guild mark is located in the palm of your hand, your a boy. Matcha hates this. Abilities Matcha is a Dragon Slayer so obviously she can use Dragon Slayer magic. Matcha uses Acid Dragon Slayer. She can spit out acid from her throat all the way to her mouth. Because her Dragon Slayer element is Acid, she can summon slugs and also use a mode on them. Matcha can heal, just like Wendy. But the difference is, Matcha mostly uses her slugs to heal whoever is injured. Matcha specializes in weaponry. She can use kunai, shuriken, and the bashosen. A white and red striped fan that gives the user the ability to manipulate the element of wind and fire. Trivia * Matcha's middle name is Midorikawa. * Matcha's favorite food is dango. * Matcha's least favorite food is miso soup. * Matcha may be Zeref and Natsu's cousin, but all three of them are like siblings. (Well Natsu and Zeref ARE siblings but they call Matcha sister). Quotes (To Natsu) "You may be troublesome and mischievous towards me, but you are an awesome cousin!" (To Zeref) "I didn't know I had a SECOND cousin!" (To Wendy) "You're an amazing friend!" (To Lyon) "Believe me when I say that you're the most amazing person I know."